Alguien nuevo en el equipo
by KittyLover1528
Summary: Todo estaba normal para todos... Hasta que Leo encuentra algo interesante... o mejor dicho ¿alguien? Esta nueva persona llega para cambiarles las vidas. Un nuevo mal acecha y uno de nuestros amigos siente cosas por la nueva persona (mal resumen lo se pero lean es buena)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno soy nueva en esto y esta es mi primer historia asi que bueno... Piedad**

 **Okno pero bueno... Espero que les guste mucho**

Una pequeña niña rubia de ojos cafés corria y se escondia entre los escombros de la ciudad de Ohio... Su madre, su padre, sus hermanos... Todos se habian ido para siempre Y todos por esos... Esos... horribles alienigenas No sabia como ni porque pero ellos eran los culpables de su soledad ahora... Sus amigos... Su familia... Ellos se lo habian arrebatado todo Encontro un pequeño refugio en una vieja casa... Se refugio ahi y lloró, lloró pensando en lo que habia perdido ¿Como una niña de apenas 5 años sobreviviría sola en un apocalipsis? De repente escucho pasos roboticos. Abrazo fuertemente peluche que habia estado cargando todo el caos y cerro los ojos con fuerza... Sintioo como algo la observaba con atención, abrio los ojos y vio uno de esos extraños robots que habian asesinado a su familia "Kraang se llevara a la base Kraang a la pequeña criatura conocida como humano para los experimentos Kraang" Y desde ese momento su vida cambió para siempre...

 **Espero les guste tratare de actualizar pronto aun estoy aprendiendo como se usa esto jeje**


	2. Chapter 2 Conociendo

**Hola lectores! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, quiero agradecer a Rose Black Dragon por tu review... Muchísimas gracias por eso... Esto es una historia creado solo con fines de entretenimiento y no gano ningún tipo de ganancia con esto**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No poseo tmnt... Merry si es mia eh.**

Era un dia normal en para los chicos en la alcantarilla, Donnie estaba en su laboratorio, Raph estaba en su cuarto y Mikey

estaba en su habitación escuchando música. Leo habia decidido salir afuera solo, quería un tiempo a solas para tomar aire fresco, asi que fue al Empire State, el edificio mas alto de la ciudad, para admirar la vista... se sento en el borde del edificio y respiro profundo, estuvo ahi un par de minutos mirando la ciudad, cuando escucho algo que pasaba detras de el...

Su sentido ninja lo alerto e inmediatamente se puso de pie  
"Escucha el silencio" se dijo a si mismo mientras se concentraba. Y ahi estaba, sintio que algo pasaba corriendo detras de el, se coloco en posición de batalla  
"¿Quien anda ahí?" preguntó "Sera mejor que te muestres o ya verás" exclamó, luego sintio la misma sensación de que algo pasaba detrás de el, esta vez fue lo suficientemente rápido como para emboscarlo, pero se quedo sin palabras al ver lo de quien se trataba...

Estaba viendo a una chica muy linda, tenia el cabello rubio recogido en una trenza de lado, su cara era inocente y pura con un pequeño raspon en la nariz, y sus ojos de un color verde claro muy hermoso...

"Ahh... Ahhh ¿Quien eres tu? " pregunto apuntandole con su katana pero qun sorprendido.  
" ¿Que te parece si te me quitas de encima primero y luego te cuento? " le dijo fijandose en que el estaba sobre ella

Leo la solto, ella se puso de pie y se sacudio la ropa  
" Listo, ahora ¿Quien eres tu? " Leo mantuvo su pregunta  
" Mi nombre es Merida Lucia pero puedes llamarme Merry Lu" le contesto ella amablemente "Y provengo de..." se detuvo unos segundos "de muy lejos"  
"Ya veo" le dijo el  
"¿Y tu como te llamas? "  
" Yo me llamo Leonardo pero mis hermanos y amigos me dicen Leo"  
"Con que hermanos ¿eh? "  
" Si, tengo 3 hermanos menores" Se detuvo en seco "Espera... ¿No me tienes miedo?"  
"No, ¿Debería? "  
" Pues... Yo soy un mutante y tu eres humana, lo normal sería que me temieras"  
"No, no te temo... he visto cosas peores"  
"¿A que te refieres? "  
"Veras... Yo provengo de un lugar... inusual"  
"¿Inusual? "  
" Si"

En ese momento Leo se fijo en el traje blanco con lineas púrpura que ella traia puesto  
"Alto ¿De donde vienes? " pregunto nervioso  
" De un lugar que se llama Dimensión X"  
"¿¡QUE!?"

 **Ok espero les haya gustado mucho tratare de subir el próximo capítulo pronto Ba bye ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

¿

¿¡Que!?"  
"¿Sabes lo que es?" pregunto ella sorprendida  
"Si"  
"Crei que no lo sabias" dijo a lo bajito  
" Vienes de la... de la" dijo alejandose poco a poco de ella  
" No espera no te vayas" trato de detenerlo  
"¡No te acerques a mi! " grito mientras corría, pero ella aparecio mágicamente frente a el  
" ¿Que? "  
Volvia a pasar lo mismo cada vez que Leo corría en la dirección contraria... estaba empezando a cansarse

" ¿Cómo haces eso? " dijo entre jadeos  
" Yo tengo poderes, pero dejame explicarte"  
Leo la miro con recelo, la chica no parecia mala, ni tampoco un robot disfrazado, no queria arriesgar nada pero decidió darle una oportunidad  
" Bien tienes 5 minutos para 'explicarme' "  
" Esta bien, Gracias" dijo y luego se sento en el piso " Yo vivia en el limite de la ciudad de Ohio, vivia una vida buena... hasta que un dia, el Kraang llegó discretamente ahi, y el día que menos lo esperábamos iniciaron la invasión... lo destruyeron todo, mi ciudad, mi casa, mi familia, mis amigos, acabo con todo lo que me importaba... yo logre sobrevivir al ataque a mi calle y estaba escondiendome entre unos escombros que estaban ahi, cuando el Kraang me encontró, yl crei que iba a matarme, pero en lugar de eso me llevaron con ellos a su dimensión, me pusieron un casco para respirar los primeros dias, pero luego me lo quitaron, tuve muchos problemas con mi respiración y mis pulmones, pero luego mi cuerpo y mi sistema respiratorio tuvo que adaptarse... "  
" Alto" interrupio Leo "Entonces ¿Puedes respirar en la dimensión X?"  
" Si, puedo respirar cualquier tipo de aire, incluso bajo el agua"  
"Ok, continua"  
" Bien... luego los Kraang me utilizaron para sus experimentos, me hicieron tantas pruebas que terminaron dándome mis poderes, teletransportacion, soy super inteligente 'si puedo presumir', tengo super velocidad, electricidad, invisibilidad, telequinesis, y puedo leer mentes"  
"Vaya... Que gran historia"  
"Si lo se, nunca la había contado antes, acabo de escapar del Kraang"  
"¿Enserio? "  
" Si, vi el portal abierto y decidi aprovechar la oportunidad de irme de ese horrible lugar de una buena vez"  
" Fue una buena decisión"  
"Si lo sé"  
Ambos se quedaron mirando la ciudad y sintiendo el viento, cuando a Leo se le ocurrio algo  
"¿Quieres venir conmigo? "  
" ¿Que? "  
" Si, mis hermanos y mis amigos luchamos contra el Kraang, podrias ayudarnos, y que tu sabes mucho sobre ellos y sus planes, y tambien podrías luchar junto a nosotros"  
"¡Me encanta la idea!, vamos entonces"  
"Genial, hay una entrada junto a este edificio"  
Ambos bajaron y Leo levanto la tapa de alcantarilla  
"¿Vives en la alcantarilla?"  
"Si, ¿es malo?"  
"No claro que no"  
"Bien entremos entonces" dijo tendiendole la mano  
Ella tomo su mano "Vamos"

Al llegar a la entrada de la guarida Leo le dijo a Merry Lu  
" Espera aqui"

Leo entro a la guarida  
"¡Hola chicos!"  
"Hola" le respondieron todos  
"¿Donde estabas?" le pregunto Donnie  
"Mmmm... sali un rato a tomar aire fresco"  
"¿Un rato? Si te fuiste como una hora" le dijo abril  
" Hay alguien que quiero que conozcan"  
"¡¿Trajiste a alguien a la guarida!? " le grito Raph  
" Sí, pero no se preocupen, ella no es... "  
" ¿Ella? " pregunto Mikey  
" Si, ella"  
"¿Acaso estas loco? " le dijo Raph  
" No estoy loco, solo esperen a conocerla"

Leo grito desde donde estaba  
"¡Merry ven por favor! "

Merry Lu entro tímidamente  
" Hola" dijo sacudiendo su mano saludando  
Donnie se quedo atonito cuando vio la linda chica entrar, su corazon empezo a latir de amor por ella, le encanto todo, su cara, sus ojos, su pelo, le gustó todo.  
"Hola" le dijo Donnie "¿Como te llamas?"  
"Me llamo Merry Lu" contestó muy cortésmente, su vos le encantó mucho más "¿Y tu?"  
"Yo me llamo Donatello, pero puedes llamarme Donnie" contesto nervisoso dandole la mano

"Casey Jones a su servicio Mi lady" dijo Casey lanzando a Donnie lejos y besando su mano " Un gusto conocerte"  
"Un gusto Casey" le dijo ella muy cortes "Encantanda de conocerte"  
Donnie gruño por lo bajo (los celos amigos xD)  
Raph se dio cuenta y mejor fue a detener la situación antes de que alguien se avergonzara  
"Yo soy Raphael pero puedes decirme Raph" le dijo  
"Encantada" le contesto ella

Luego llego Mikey, y tomo su mano energéticamente, empezo a sacudirla con fuerza  
"Soy Miguel Angel pero puedes llamarme Mikey"  
"Encantada de conocerte Mikey, se nota que eres muy alegre, ¿eres muy activo?"  
"Dinoslo a nosotros" dijeron los tres mayores a la vez  
"¿Eres el mas pequeño? "  
" Si" dijo él "Tengo a estos tres vigilando mi caparazón todo el tiempo" dijo señalando a sus hermanos, Merry se rio  
"Eso es lindo"  
"Yo me llamo Abril O'Neil" le dijo Abril "Mucho gusto"  
"Encantada Abril"  
"Yyyyyyyy ¿De donde vienes?" pregunto Raph  
"Eso no importa ahora" interrumpió Leo  
"¿Porque no?" pregunto Donnie  
"¿Porque? " dijo Merry Lu "Si se van a dar cuenta tarde o temprano"  
"¿De qué? " pregunto Raph  
" Escuchen... yo provengo de la... Dimension X"  
Se hizo un silencio sepulcral


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola lectores! Traigo un nuevo capítulo, tengo que aclararles algo, esto pues tiene un poco que ver con la serie original pero si ven algo fuera de lugar no se preocupen que no voy al pie de la letra con la serie, solo sepan que esto esta situado despues de "La Dimensión X" pero antes de que la invasion Kraang comenzara... Tambien las edades no estoy muy segura con eso pero tal vez le acierto xD... Bueno, trate de hacer sus personalidades tal y comoben la serie pero creo que no me salieron iguales, asibque disculpen tambien por eso.**

 **Sin más preámbulo los dejo con el fic**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Las tmnt no son míos, son de la cadena de nickelodeon y mis mamá dice que nobpuede comprármelos asi que me voy a quedar asi :v**

La habitación se tenso completamente y todos se quedaron helados

"¡¿De la dimensión X?! " grito Raph rompiendo el silencio y sacando sus armas  
"Raph relajate" le dijo Leo  
"¿Como quieres que me relaje? ¡Trajiste a alguien que proviene de la dimensión X a la guarida! "  
" No lo se Raph" interrumpio Mikey "Esta chica no parece ser mala"  
"Si" continuó Donnie "No parece tener indicios de ser un robot o un Kraang"  
"No lo sabemos" repuso Raph  
"Oigan" dijo Merry "por si no se habían dado cuenta yo SIGO AQUI"  
"¿Y eso que? " dijo Raph  
" ¡RAPH! " Leo le dio un zape "No seas grosero"  
"Descuida Leo" continuo Merry  
"¿Y bien? " Raph miro a Merry Lu " ¿Tu de donde saliste? "  
" ¿Que tu padre no debio haberte explicado eso cuando eras pequeño?" ella se puso a la defensiva, Mikey reprimio la risa  
"Si muy graciosa princesa, ya enserio dinos o no sabes lo que vendrá"  
"Oh ¿Quieres pelear?" dijo colocándose en posición de batalla  
"YA CALMENSE LOS DOS" Interrumpio Leo antes de que terminaran peleándose "Nadie va a pelearse con nadie"

"¡El/Ella empezó!" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo señalándose entre sí, todos los demas rieron y ellos se miraron con desconfianza, Raph suavizó la mirada y sonrió, luego ella hizo lo mismo, terminaron agradandose.

"Muy bien con todo esto" dijo Mikey "Cuentanos como llegaste aqui Merry"  
"Me escape hace poco de una de las celdas Kraang" dijo ella

Luego Merry les conto la historia de su vida, sobre sus poderes y como había escapado de los Kraang.

"Espera calmate un poco" dijo Mikey "¿Tienes poderes?"  
" Si tengo"  
"Si, si tiene, pero no hagas un escándalo" dijo en tono de broma Leo  
"Eso es genial" comentó Raph  
"¡Fantástico! " grito Abril, todos la miraron raro " ¿Que? Tendre una compañera de poder"  
"¿Compañera de poder? "  
" Sip, no soy la de los nombre aquí NO ME JUZGUEN"  
"Como quieras"

"¿Qué es todo ese ruido? "pregunto el Maestro Splinter saliendo del dojo. Todos se quedaron quietos y callados en sus lugares, Splinter se sorprendió al ver a la chica con traje espacial parada ahi en la sala con ellos

" ¿Quien eres tu? " le pregunto directamente  
" Mmmm... Ahh yo... Yo me llamo Mérida Lucía pero puedes llamarme Merry Lu"  
"¿Y tu de donde provienes niña?" pregunto mirando su traje  
Ella también miro su traje y comprendio mejor la pregunta  
"Yo provengo de la dimensión X"  
"¿Que?"  
"Si, pero Maestro Splinter no te alteres" le dijo Leo  
"No estoy alterado"  
"Se que probablemente pienses que sea peligroso pero n... Espera ¿Que?"  
"No estoy alterado Leonardo"  
"Que bueno pero... ¿Porque?"  
"Se que no es mala"  
"¿Como lo sabes?"  
"Si lo fuera, pues...tendría una forma de actuar sospechosa y algo me diría que hay algo que anda mal, pero todo esta perfectamente bien"

Splinter volvio a entrar al dojo dejándolos a todos un poco confundidos  
" Bueeeeeeeeeno" dijo Mikey "Dime Merry ¿Te gusta la pizza?"  
"¿Pizza?" preguntó extrañada "¿Que es la pizza?"  
Todos jadearon sorprendidos  
"¿No sabes lo que es la pizza?" pregunto Mikey dramático "Oh niña, tienes mucho que aprender"  
Merry Lu lo miro extrañada  
"¿Porque siguen llamandome niña? "  
" No lo se" Mikey pensó "¿Exactamente que edad tienes?"  
"Bueno pues... el Kraang llego a Ohio en 2010..."  
" ¡¿2010?!" gritaron todos  
"Si ¿Que tiene de malo?"  
"¿Exactamente en que año crees que estamos Merry?" pregunto Donnie  
"No se... ¿Creo que en 2022?"  
"Wow chica" dijo Raph  
"¿Que?"  
"Estamos en 2018"  
"¿¡Que!?"  
"Si"  
"¿Entonces porque yo... Ahhhhhhhhhh ya entendí" dijo dandose un palmface  
"¿Que paso?" pregunto Mikey  
"En la dimensión X el tiempo pasa de forma distinta ¿recuerdas Mikey?" le dijo Donnie  
"Ohhh si es cierto"  
"Entonces yo deberia de tener 12 años" dijo ella  
"¿Y tienes...?"  
"17 años"  
"Oh yo tengo 15" dijo el "Cambiando de tema ¡Vamos a pedir una pizza!" Todos se rieron y acompañaron Mikey

Merry Lu se los quedo mirando desde donde estaba y pensó

 _"Se siente muy bien volver a tener amigos"_

 **Aqui acabo el capitulo T_T pero no se preocupen volvere con más, estoy en semana de vacaciones lo que me dejara mas tiempo para escribir Yupiiiiiiiiiii Ok los dejo Ba bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holi! No me pude esperar a mañana, y mañana no podré publicar porque voy de viaje, bueno en este capítulo quise darles a los chicos un poco mas de protagonismo, y tómenlo como una guia para las personalidades de los mismos pero bueno ahi lo verán**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Las tmnt no son mias :'v son de nickelodeon T_T**

Ya habian pasado 2 semanas desde que Merry Lu llego a la guarida, y todos la pasaban bien con ella, entrenaba con Leo seguido (aunque ella ya sabia pelear), y Raph le daba consejos de fuerza y ataque algo asi como " si miras que un tonto viene contra ti, solo lo acabas y sigues caminando" Merry no seguiría los consejos pero los tendría en consideración (o al menos eso le dijo a Raph), mientras que Donnie la habia dejado entrar a trabajar a su laboratorio sin mucho problema, Mikey le enseño a jugar videojuegos, le enseño los cómics, y le dio su primer trozo de pizza, cosa que le fascinó ya que 'no habia probado nada igual', mientras que Abril se la llevo de compras...

 _Flashback_

 _Solamente habian pasado 3 dias desde que Merry Lu habia llegado a la guarida, ya estaba empezando a anochecer cuando Abril llego a la guarida_  
 _"¡Vamos Merry! ¡Sera divertido!" le suplicaba Abril una obstinada Merry Lu_  
 _"No se Abril, no he salido arriba, y no se como me puede ir en la superficie"_  
 _"Nos divertiremos" le dijo Abril "Conoceras personas nuevas... y tal vez algun chico" la molesto dándole un suave codazo_  
 _Donnie escucho esto y se atraganto con el vaso de agua que estaba tomando, sus hermanos reprimian la risa_  
 _Merry lo pensó un poco_  
 _"Esta bien, ire" acepto "Pero vas a tener que prestarme ropa, no pienso salir con un traje espacial"_  
 _"Si si no te preocupes yo te presto ropa pero ya vámonos" dijo mientras le agarraba la muñeca y se la llevaba..._

 _Las chicas volvieron dentro de unas 4 horas con muchas bolsas mientras que Merry Lu traia puesto un jean capri mas abajo de la rodilla, una camisa blanca con flores que realzaba su cintura y unos tenis All Star bajos_

 _"¿Que les parece?" pregunto Abril a los chicos_  
 _"Te ves bien" le dijeron Leo, Raph y Mikey_  
 _Donnie se habia quedado petrificado mirando a la chica_  
 _"¿Donnie?" pregunto Merry Lu "¿Te sientes bien?"_  
 _"Si claro me siento increíble" dijo mirando al vacío "Y tu también te ves increíble"_  
 _"Gracias" le dijo Merry Lu_

 _"¡ALTO!" grito Abril asustando a todos "PAREN TODO"_  
 _"¿Y ahora que te pasa? " le dijo Raph_  
 _" Falta algo" dijo caminado hacia Merry_  
 _"¿Que falta?" pregunto Merry_  
 _Abril le quitó la liga que le sujetaba la trenza, luego empezo a destrenzar su cabello, cuando tenia el cabello suelto se podía apreciar que le llegaba hasta la parte mas baja de su espalda, era un cabello muy bonito rubio y ondulado._  
 _"Ahora si" dijo Abril "Estas lista para el mundo"_

 _Fin del flash black_

Ahora estaba todos en la sala sentados, Merry Lu vivia con Abril, pero ella pasaba mucho mas tiempo en la guarida ya que por el momento no tenia muchas cosas que hacer, Merry llego a la sala y se sento en el sillón (la verdad no se como llamarle a esa... No se ¿grada de cemento? pero le voy a decir sofa, aunque no se si sea un sofá :-\\) nadie en realidad se ocupo mucho de ella en ese momento asi que decidio ponerse a divagar un poco por el plano espiritual.

Se enderezó ahi en el sillon y cerro los ojos, se concentro y cuando volvio a abrirlos se encontro en un lugar negro, negro por todos lados "El plano espiritual" pensó ella.

Camino un poco más, y luego se encontro con cuatro puertas, azul, rojo, morado y anaranjado, cada una de un color distinto... Primero observo la puerta azul y la abrió, vio el espíritu de Leo, un alma azul, llena de liderazgo y una fuerza interior increíble, un poco aburrida pero con mucha capacidad, siempre dispuesta a proteger a sus seres queridos, paciencia y serenidad, concentración, habilidad, talento. Sentido de compasión y de fuerz exterior, intrepida, centrada, pero tambieb divertida cuando tenía que serlo, salio de la puerta y le parecio un espiritu digno de admiración.

Luego observo la puerta roja, dudo un poco pero al final decidio entrar, se encontró con el espiritu de Raph, le vio el alma roja, llena de fuerza bruta e interna, mucha ira y un temperamento complicado pero un alma muy fuerte, valiente, y decidida, intrepida y un gran sentimiento protector hacia su familia, en especial hacia Miguel Angel, cosa que la hizo reir un poco, una corteza dura pero en el fondo sensible y divertida, salio de la puerta roja y le parecio un espíritu difícil pero especial.

Camino hacia la puerta morada y la miro con dulzura, sin pensarlo dos veces entro, vio el espíritu de Donatello, alma morada, inteligente noble y pacífica, paciente, tolerante, gentil y calmada, protector con su unico hermano pequeño Mikey y cuidadoso con sus hermanos mayores, sentido médico, curioso, intrigado y un tantito asustadizo, un poco despistado cuando esta nervioso, estricto, severo, y divertido cuando debia serlo, salió de la puerta morada y le parecio un buen chico digno de admirar, respeto y cariño...

Por último, pero no menos importante, fue hacia la puerta anaranjada, ni siquiera dudo un poquito para entrar a ella, y ahi estaba, el espíritu de Mikey, alma naranja, alegre, atrevida, optimista, con un enorme sentido de compasion y un enorme sentido de la amistad, tenia mucho para dar, divertido, intrepido, desafiante, impredecible, un poco problemático, estaba lleno de esperanza y fe en los demás, ruidoso, luz, era la alegria de su familia, salio de la puerta anaranjada y le pareció un espíritu increíble.

Leo aparto la vista del televisor y vio a Merry ahi sentada con los ojos cerrados,  
"Merry ¿Qué haces? " le preguntó sacándole asi del plano astral  
" oh nada Leo... solo estoy reconociendo espíritus"  
Y asi salio de la habitación dejando a Leo confundido con lo que le acababa de decir

 **Bueno aqui los dejo, espero actualizar pronto Ba bye ;v**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola a todos! Me desapareci por un momento, pero es que tuve algunos problemas de autoestima últimamente, no me he sentido bien emocionalmente y escribir estas cosas me relaja y me libera un poquito de los problemas de mi vida, ay señor como sea naqui les traigo un nuevo capítulo, no se cuando volveré a publicar, así que bueno, espero lo disfruten**

 **Disclaimer: Las tmnt no son míos son del Tío Peter y el Tío Kevin**

 **Sin nada más cierro mi bocota (o mis manos? estoy escribiendo... Bueno no se)**

 **DISFRUTEEEN!**

Un silencio sepulcral estaba presente en el el dojo, un par de ojos verdes miraban fijo a unos azules con determinación  
" Enserio crees estar tan avanzada como para vencerme?" dijo Leo con burla  
"Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo" le respondió ella

Merry ya llevaba un tiempo trabajando para mejorar sus habilidades para pelear, y estaba en el momento de su prueba en una pelea contra Leo, el cual con sus *hermosas* palabras de aliento no la estaba ayudando mucho que digamos

"¡Hayime!" (si lo escribí mal diganmelo )  
El primero en atacar fue Leo, fue un ataque rápido de lleno con una de sus katanas, pero Merry lo esquivo rápidamente, y atacó ella también con un bastón (tipo el bō de Donnie pero de metal y más corto... Yo lo inventé jeje) que utilizo como escudo contra el ataque de Leo, ella en fracción de segundo se deslizó debajo de él y utilizo el bastón para dejarlo caer, el inmediatamente se levantó y trato de contraatacar pero ella fue más rápida y atacó sus piernas haciéndolo caer de rodillas, salto por el aire y dio una vuelta para aterrizar detrás de él, llevar los brazos de Leo a la altura de su columna vertebral hacia atrás y haciendo que soltara sus armas

Todos quedaron O.o  
"¡Yame!" indicó el Maestro Splinter  
"¡Eso fue increíble Merry!" Salto Mikey  
"¡Si lo hiciste increíble!"  
"¡Fue un trabajo excelente!"  
"Buen trabajo Merry" dijo Leo levantándose del piso  
"Gracias chicos" dijo ella *^.^*

"Eso fue sorprendente Mérida Lucía. Te felicito"  
"Gracias maestro Splinter"

"Que les parece si salimos para celebrar?" propuso Mikey  
"Por mí no hay problema, sólo tengan cuidado" añadió Splinter antes de irse a su cuarto a meditar

Los chicos y Merry salieron y corrieron por los tejados, Merry sentía una increíble sensación de libertad, iba corriendo y riendo, llevaba puesto un pantalón jean y unas botas negras de cuero con tacon un poco alto, una blusa blanca sin mangas y un suéter marron, llevaba el cabello suelto que se movía con el viento mientras corría, Donnie se la quedó viendo un rato mientras corría, cosa que ocasionó que se cayera de bruces en una terraza, provocando las risas de todos

"Estas bien Donnie?" pregunto Merry inclinándose hacia Donnie con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que el se embobara mas de lo que ya estaba  
"Yo... etoooo... yo... si es perfecto, digo tu eres perfecta, no digo... estoy perfecto, no te preocupes Merry" dijo rascándose la nuca y riendo tontamente

"Como rayos puedes correr con esas cosas?" Le pregunto Raph señalando hacia sus pies  
"Es fácil para mí, en la dimensión X usaba aún más altos que estos y peleaba con gran facilidad, tuve que adaptarme"  
"Vaya..."  
Siguieron caminando y saltando por los tejados hasta que decidieron sentarse en la orilla de un edificio desde el cual se podían ver las luces de la ciudad  
"Esto es hermoso" dijo ella mirando las luces  
Pero pronto esa tranquilidad de esfumaria

"Vaya... Vaya... Vaya... Miren a quienes tenemos aquí" dijo una voz que las tortugas reconocieron al instante

"Rahzar..."

 **Bueno hasta ahí va a quedar la historia por ahora... Porfaa regalenme un review! Necesito palabras que me inspiren a escribir más jeje**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jelou! Como están todos (empiezo a preguntar me si alguien lee esta historia en realidad :'v) bueno me desapareci otro rato, sinceramente me desanime con esta historia, pero no me daré por vencida, mejorará (al menos eso espero)**

 **Bien, lo siento si se confunden por la continuidad de la historia yo me perdí un poco también**

 **Quiero agradecer a Rose Black Dragon fuiste mi primer (y único hasta ahora) review**

 **Bien, ya paso a la historia**

"Rahzar" dijeron los chicos, Merry estaba en la Luna, observó como todos se ponían en posición de combate así que supuso que hacerlo sería conveniente.

"Quien diría que los perros podian trepar y subir a los techos" comento Raph

Rahzar iba a protestar y comenzar una batalla, hasta que miro por encima del hombro de Raph y noto a la hermosa chica detrás de ellos

"¿Y tu quien eres dulzura?" le dijo acercándose a ella "¿Tu no deberías estar en un certamen de belleza?"

"¿Y tu no deberías estar en una perrera?" Le contestó ella, luego le dio una mirada de pies a cabeza "o en un cementerio talvez"

"Ya veo, la niña está de mal humor"

"No soy una niña" dijo ella molesta "Te agradecería que me llamarás Lucia"

Todos se confundieron, pero decidieron preguntar más tarde

"¿no crees que venir sólo fue un acto estupido?" Le interrumpió Donnie "No se si te das cuenta pero te superamos en número"'

"¿Quien dijo que vine sólo?" Dijo mientras Cara de Pez y Stockman aterrizaban detrás de él, sumando unos cincuenta soldados del pie.

"Esta vez los destruiremos"

"Sueñas mucho" dijo Leo mientras se lanzaban al ataque

La pelea continuó pareja, como todas las demás, los soldados del pie son fáciles de derrotar, los otros les costaban más trabajo, al parecer querían pelear con Merry, porque no la dejaban en paz.

"No te preocupes, es una niña, será fácil de vencer"

"Muy bien" dijo Merry ya bastante molesta "Ustedes. Ya. ME CANSARON." grito mientras una ola de poder emanaba de su cuerpo enviando a sus contrincantes lejos, un mechón morado apareció en su cabello, por el poder que usaba, había dejado a los otros inconscientes

El mechón en su cabello desapareció

"Hay no puede ser" dijo ella sorprendida

"¿Cual es el problema Merry?" Pregunto Mikey

"Estas olas de poder solían apoderarse de mi en algunas otras dimensiones, y algunas personas salieron lastimadas por eso" dijo sobandose el brazo

"No te preocupes, vamos a ayudarte a controlar, y de igual forma, lo que haces es genial, podría ser muy útil en todas nuestras batallas"

"En eso tienes razon" dijo ella sonriendo

"Por otro lado" dijo Leo "¿Que fue todo eso de Lucía?"

"Nah sólo un truquito que use para no decirle mi nombre real"

"-Oh ingenioso"

"Si lo se"

Volvieron a la guarida, felices, pero sus problemas ni siquiera habian empezado...

 **Bieeeeen, espero les guste y dejemnme un comentario si, acepto de todo, críticas constructivas, sugerencias, tomatazos, lo que quieras... ¡Hasta luego con esta historia!**


End file.
